Such a Tease
by AnimePriestess425
Summary: In all her years of knowing the Uchiha Clan, Sakura Haruno never expected she'd be attracted to the great Madara Uchiha! And it seems she has caught the attention of the man himself. Now they're playing and teasing to see who snaps first.
1. It Began with a chat

_**A new story! Even though I haven't finished the others I'm stilling thinking about them and getting ideas. I just had this story in my mind that I just had to write it down. I worked on most of it on the train home from London which was a nice change. Definitely gonna do it again as it seems to keep me focused, along with listening to music. So this is a MadaSaku story! If I hadn't said it before I love Madara x Sakura. I don't know why, its forbidden and odd but hot. And yes I'm weird hahaha! Just so you know I will be drawing some scenes from this story (which I'll post somewhere else) and if people like it and request for more I'll continue drawing them. For now, enjoy!**_

 _ **Warning! Hot moments and language!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**_

Chapter 1 – It Began with Some 'Innocent' Flirting

Tonight was the night of the police force Christmas party. Sakura had gone with Sasuke as his plus guest (his colleagues kept bugging him about bringing a girl but like always he was in a foul mood. Sakura tried to cheer him up; it was his mood was because not only did he have to go to the stupid Christmas party this time but he had to bring someone (as a penalty for not going last year. As soon as the words "you're so annoying" left the young Uchiha's mouth, Sakura had enough. Just as she was about to slap him stupid, he was hit instead by someone else.

"Sasuke!"

 _ **Twack!**_

Sasuke was knocked to the ground. Sakura turned to see 3 very handsome men before her; must be Uchiha's.

"is that any way to speak to a lady?". Shisui Uchiha seemed to be the one who hit Sasuke on the back of the head. Itachi shook his head in embarrassment and apologised to the cherry blossom. She was then approached by the third Uchiha; an Uchiha she's only ever heard of.

That was when Sakura first met Madara Uchiha; a man with a lot of power and stat in both the Uchiha clan and the police force. She wasn't sure how he and Sasuke were related but the older man had the distinctive Uchiha black hair, glaring eyes and handsome face. In fact, Sakura caught herself thinking that Madara was more handsome than Sasuke.

Madara had noticed the young cherry blossom from the other side off the room; he had heard many stories about 'The feisty cherry blossom' from other Uchiha such as Itachi, Shisui, Mikoto and even Fugaku, Sasuke and Itachi's parents.

He had been intrigued about meeting the girl himself for a long time, but no one seemed to mention how stunningly beautiful she was. Perhaps it was the long black halter neck dress she was wearing which had a slit on the side to reveal her long, gorgeous legs. Or maybe it was the way her pink permed hair complimented her cute face and her mesmerising green eyes. In the end though, the man told himself it was just the alcohol in his system. Or was it?

While Sasuke was being scolded and teased by Itachi and Shisui, Madara took the chance to speak with the young pinkette himself.

"My apologies Miss Haruno, my nephew can be a pain at times but if he ever pisses you off again don't hesitate to slap him". Sakura chuckled while hiding her surprised reaction; she never expected the man whom she had heard to be one of the most powerful, strict and feared members of the Uchiha clan to be making a joke. She found his laughter cute, and yet the deep, husky tone of it was kinda… sexy.

"Hehehe well since I have your permission Mr Uchiha I won't hesitate next time".

"Please, call me Madara" he gestured his hand out to shake her hand. The Cherry blossom took his hand to shake. Neither of them let go for a few extra seconds.

"There're so many Uchiha here we would all get confused as to which Uchiha you're asking for". The image of that scene made Sakura laugh. Madara smiled; liking the fact that he made the young lady laugh when only a few minutes ago his dumbass of a relative was pissing her off.

"In that case you can call me Sakura. So you're Sasuke's uncle then? Since you said he's your nephew". She suddenly didn't know what else to say, she was mumbling. It was as if her mind had said " _you're on your own now, good luck"_ and ran away. She tried not to show her anxiousness though.

For a moment Madara was silent but then understood what the girl meant. He could clearly see how nervous she was, but he found it very cute and smiled "Actually, we're not uncle and nephew. It's just easier to say that we are. We are related but with a lot of family members in between".

"Ohhhhh I see" Sakura tried to calm her nerves, trying to think of something else to say. It was then she realised and wondered why she was so determined to keep chatting with the older Uchiha. He was different from Sasuke in many ways, and she wanted to know more about him.

As if breaking the awkward silence, the room was filled with a slow Spanish song; the kind you can have a slow but romantic, seductive dance to. The pinkette watched the couples moving on the dancing floor. She closed her eyes and focused on the music which she found lovely. She gave herself a mental note to find out the name of the song.

"Would you care to dance?"

Sakura opened her eyes to see Madara with his hand out to her again, only this time with his palm facing upwards. Her heart was beating so fast, it felt like it was going to jump out her throat. She wanted to say yes, oh how much she wanted to say yes, but she didn't want there to be trouble, because with Sasuke around, she knew there would be.

"Ummmm, I'm sorry, I errr… I'm not a good dancer, I'll just end up turning it into a sparing match hahahahahaha!" Another mental note; _learn to stop babbling!_

 _What the hell is wrong with me?! Why can't I act normal around this guy? Is it because I'm afraid Sasuke might see us together? Wait! Why the hell do I care about what that chicken ass thinks?_

It was then she noticed the song had finished and a different none romantic song had started.

"Is that so?" Sakura felt guilty and sad. She couldn't bring herself to lift her head up to see the Uchiha's disappointed expression.

"That sounds even better"

 _Huh?_

Sakura shot her head up seeing the man was now stood closer, but the way he was looking at her was different than before, the way he spoke was different. His voice sounded deeper too. The way he spoke, the way he looked at her; one word came to Sakura's mind, but she couldn't believe that was possibly it.

Seduction

"How about this then? Next time you're free, we can have dinner and we can have our dance/sparing match, since you owe me one now".

Sakura made a huff sound with an expression saying _"what game are you playing? Is this a challenge?"_

"I'd like to see what moves you've got" He winked. Oh yeah, it was definitely seduction. The cherry blossom could feel herself getting hotter by just his words. His eyes seemed to get darker too, as if he was about to pounce on to his prey. In all honestly, she wouldn't have minded if she was his prey, she actually liked the idea of it.

She opened her mouth but stopped. _Wait! What am I doing?! Is Madara Uchiha seriously asking me out?! Me?! This has got to be some sort of prank? Yeah that's it, he must have been convinced by the others to fool me… no… that's not it… this feels real… but what about Sasuke? Argh! Stop it! I shouldn't be worried about what he thinks?!_

Sakura felt conflicted, she didn't want to step on anyone's toes, but she was 26, single and in a point in her life where she wouldn't or shouldn't give a rat's ass about what others think. As if the chains that were holding her back were loosened, she made her decision.

She accepted his challenge

"Hehe I'm sure they're not as impressive as your moves, a man like yourself must have a lot of 'experience'" she got the courage to look up, and bit her lip to stop herself from breaking eye contact. Her lip biting didn't go unnoticed, it made her look almost naughty in his eyes.

What he wouldn't give to take her to another room, bend her over and punish her for being so naughty and making him want her in front of other Uchiha. He can imagine her moaning for more, telling him what she wanted, how she wanted him to just fuck her.

" _Mmmm Madara, I need you inside me, ah please, fill me with your thick, hard – "_

The Uchiha quickly collected himself; he can save those thoughts for later when he was home. He took a step closer to her and reach out to a strand of pink hair to place gently behind her ear.

"Indeed I do _Sakura_ , but I can only show you those moves when it's just the two of us. And I'd prefer being the only one to see yours, but I must warn you…"

He lowered his head while at the same time placing his thumb and forefinger on her chin to almost close the gap between them. Their lips were so close they could practically feel the heat coming from each other.

"I don't intend on holding back, I might end up keeping you up all night. It would be a very intense 'session'".

Sakura's heart skipped several beats.

No holding back, staying up all night, intense session. Was he still talking about dancing, sparing or sex? The cherry blossom couldn't tell anymore. Not that she cared.

She responded with a smile, while she lifted her hand to smarten his tie; almost pulling him closer, but the need to and yet the repercussions if she did only added fuel to the fire.

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing". Madara made a decision; he was going to make the cherry blossom his and only his. Both of them stood up straight and composed themselves as if remembering where they were. The Uchiha took his phone out and unlocked it, he then passed it to the pinkette. She understood what he was asking for?

 _Wow, he's eager, I give him that._

She finished typing her number in and gave the phone back. "Text me later so I can have your number too ok?"

Madara nodded and smiled "I will" he put his phone away "and I'll let you know when and where the date will be" A date. Sakura blushed at those words and smiled back, she felt so giddy and happy and at the same time wild.

"Sure, can't wait, have a good evening then _Mr Uchiha_ " she gave the man small bow, he bowed back; finding it amusing how things were heating up one minute and then they suddenly turn back to their roles.

"You too _Miss Haruno_. Be sure that my nephew walks you home, I would myself but I wouldn't be able to leave until the next morning" he gave her another wink and nonchalantly turned around to speak to other guests. The man was smooth.

All Sakura expected from tonight to just stand in the corner awkwardly and alone while Sasuke either talks to his colleagues or sit in the corner to sulk. She never imagined she'd get a date out of tonight, and with the Madara Uchiha no less. She couldn't wait for him to text her, although a part of her did doubt he would.

"Sakura"

As if waking up from a dream Sakura turned to see Sasuke scowling like always, only now She didn't care about the reason behind it.

"What were you talking to Madara about?"

As if she was gonna tell him, he would have a hissy fit. "Oh, just small talk"

* * *

It took almost an hour to get home from the Christmas party, Sakura was exhausted. As soon as she closed her apartment door she kicked off her high heels and slowly walked to her bedroom.

Once she saw how comfy her bed looked she fell onto the duvet and relished in the soft comfy duvet and the pain in her feet finally subsiding.

The pinkette took a long, deep sigh; glad to be finally home and away from chicken ass Sasuke. Even now she had no idea what she ever saw in him when they were in high school, she always felt stupid every time she thought about the times she wasted chasing after him.

Sakura slowly reached out for her purse to get her phone to check the time. Before she even unlocked it she noticed a new message notification. It was sent 15 minutes ago. She didn't recognise the number.

 _Is it…?!_

Sakura instantly sat up and unlocked her phone to read the message. It was Madara.

 **Hey,**

 **I'll let you know when I'm free. I'm afraid you'll have to wait till the new year for our date. But I'll make it worth the wait ;)**

 **Madara**

 **P.S. Did Sasuke walk you home? If not, I'll have to get him to do more paperwork since he's got time to be an ass ;)**

Sakura giggled at the message. Sasuke was not gonna a good day back at work on tomorrow. She couldn't help but smiled as reread Madara's name on her screen and his message to her over and over. She replied to the message; wishing she could see the Uchiha's reaction.

 **Hi,**

 **I'll hold you to that promise ;) btw Sasuke didn't walk me home, even if he offered I would have declined. I'd rather have a certain someone who made my night walk me home.**

 **Even if it meant he wouldn't leave till morning ;)**

 **Sakura**

* * *

Here we go! A new story! I've been wanting to write a Madara x Sakura fanfic for ages so I hope you like it and look forward to the next chapter. I'm taking my time with the other fanfics as life is getting in the way, as is drawing, cosplay making and sorting life out. Anyway, let me know what you think and See ya soon!


	2. Then I couldn't stop Thinking about you

_**HI EVERYONE! HOPE ALL IS WELL. IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I LAST POSTED. TO BE HONEST A LOT'S BEEN HAPPENING IN LIFE. MENTALLY I'M IN A BETTER PLACE, IVE GOT A NEW JOB AND IT INVOLVES ARTS AND CRAFTS WHICH I LOVE. I'VE ALSO BEEN DOING SOME DRAWINGS AND POSTING SOME OF THEM ON MY NEW TUMBLR PAGE (mysteriouscrimsoneyes**_ ) _**so please check it out as I'm posting pages from a Madara x Sakura doujinshi I'm drawing, along with coloured MadaxSaku pictures. And some Persona 5 stuff too.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **WARNING – HEATED SCENES ;)**_

 _ **NOTE – IN THIS STORY MADARA'S SUSANOO IS A MOTORBIKE.**_

Chapter 2 – Then I couldn't stop Thinking about you

The room was dark; the only light illuminating the figures inside were the city night lights. The woman was pushed against the wall, with the man before her pressing himself against her, making sure she was aware of his arousal. His hand on her exposed thigh from the slit of her dress and it slowly moving upwards. The woman moaned as she felt his hands and lips on her, the kisses and nips he placed on her neck felt so good.

"Ah, please, we… we have to stop - Mmmm!" Her words didn't reach him, she pressed her hands on his biceps, feeling his strong muscles only made her more lost in the heat of the moment.

"What if… what if someone walks in?" She bit her lip to stop a yelp from escaping when he nipped her again. The man lifted his head only to lean close to her ear to blow in it and whisper.

"Then we'll have to make this a quickie Sa-ku-ra"

The man grasped her thighs underneath and lifted her to wrap her legs around his waist. As he pressed her against the office wall, Sakura could feel the man's arousal pressing against her harder, even more so after he unzipped himself and let his now free member press against her still covered opening. He kept his intense lustful gaze on her as he aggressively ripped off her panties. His roughness was such a turn on she bit her lip.

She felt his tip touch her opening "Mm… Mada… Madara" she yelped uncontrollably as he finally filled her and held her by her thighs as he pounded into her, never looking away from her. Sakura couldn't help the volume of her moans.

"Ah! Oh Madara! Oh god"

"This is what you want isn't it… heh, such a bad girl… dreaming about me having my way with you"

 _ **Gasp!**_

Sakura didn't move; trying to catch her breath, remembering where she really was and what just happened. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and stayed laying in her bed. It was the third time this week that she had a wet dream about Madara Uchiha, and with every dream she had of him, it only made her hot for the real thing.

 _Sigh, I really need to get laid…_

* * *

Ino glared at Sakura with an evil grin. They were sat at the small dining table in Ino's apartment. "Ok girl, who's the guy?"

Sakura looked up with a sleepy expression "Huh? What?" she hadn't been sleeping well for the past few weeks, and it wasn't just because of the holidays and her shifts at the hospital. Ever since she had met and spoke to Madara Uchiha at the Christmas party, she couldn't stop thinking about him. They had spoken a few times through texting and the flirting continued. Then the erotic dreams started. She felt silly for imagining such things with a man she'd only met once and texted a few times every few days. Not the mention he was a lot older than her, by fifteen years. Although the age gap didn't seem to bother her, she felt like she should be.

"Don't give me that, you've been sighing a lot lately and you go into a staring contest with the sky or floor and it's freaking me out! There's only one possible reason! It's. a. guy!".

Sakura should have known it wouldn't take long for her best friend to sniff out the new guy in her life, if she could call him that. The girl had the nose of a blood hound when it came to this kind of stuff. If only she used that nose on herself, at least then it would help her avoid all the assholes. There was no point hiding or lying about it.

She sighed "alright… you're right… there… is a guy" Ino immediately switched off the radio in the background, locked the door, turned off her phone and sat down, she didn't want any distractions or interruptions. She looked like a child who was excited to listen to her favourite story being read out.

"So? Who is he? Come on! I need details!" Her excitement made the pinkette more anxious; worrying what her friend would think that she was interested in Sasuke's 'uncle'. She tried to think of a way to not make it sound so weird while trying to pluck up the courage to admit it.

"Well erm… he's er… an Uchiha, Oh! But it's not Sasuke or his brother" _Why am I panicking? It's fine, just calm down and rela- where is she going?_

"Ino?"

Ino dashed into her room and came back with what it looked like a collection of A5 paper; a calendar? Her eye's widened at the title.

"Which Uchiha? If you look through this, I can see what he looks like" she layed down the calendar. It was a nude calendar of the Uchiha police force.

"Ino, what the hell is this?! Don't tell me this is one of those weird calendars where the photos are of people na-n-na-" The poor girl couldn't even finish the sentence. The thought of Madara in a nude calendar, revealing all to the world, well not all of it but teasing the world. Madara being naked, Sakura mentally slapped herself to get her senses back.

"Hahahaha! Relax they're not full on nude, most of them are covered up but doing sexy poses. It was for a charity they raised money for the year Sasuke joined" She opened the first page, January. Sakura didn't recognise the man in the photo but he was definitely an Uchiha, and man worked out a lot. In the bottom corner of the calendar had the name of the man:

 _Kagami Uchiha_

The man had his back against the wall as he looked on the other side, he was holding a gun and his shirt was mostly open but he was wearing his gun holder around his shoulders. He looked like he had been chasing a criminal in the rain and was about to sneak up on the target.

Ino quickly flicked through the calendar and finally stopped on May – Madara Uchiha. He was sat on a motorbike holding his helmet which he had just taken off. His uniform was a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up, stopping at his elbows. The Uchiha police force emblem were on the sides. The top button of his shirt was undone, revealing his collar bones; a part of the body which Sakura secretly found sexy.

He was looking at the camera with a serious look on his face. Sakura imagined the scene which they were trying to create…

 _It was dark and the road was empty. The pinkette tapped on the steering wheel with anxiety as she neared the officer get off his bike and approach her car. She opened the window and looked up at him, even in the dark his good looks stood out._

 _He leaned over and rested his arm on the roof of the car. "Do you know why I pulled you over, miss?"_

" _I was speeding alright? What are you gonna do? Punish me?"._

" _Get out the car" he deepened his voice in a commanding tone, Sakura didn't dare challenge him. She opened the door and stepped out the car, instantly she was grabbed by the man in uniform and before she knew it her front was pressed against her car bonnet with the man behind her holding her down and his body pressed against her._

 _He leaned over her and blew in her ear "You bet your ass I'm gonna punish you" he thrusted his hips into her backside, making her groan involuntary. He did it again, this time harder._

" _What do you think?" she felt one of his hands slowly move down her body to her backside, squeezing it, "should I punish you?" he lifted his hand and smacked her. Sakura was panting; feeling herself pressing her body more into his and enjoying her punishment. He continued._

"Ah!"

 _ **Smack!**_

" _Yes, I've been ah! such a bad girl" his discipline on her was making her wet. Suddenly, he pulled her body up straight to press against his chest, she felt her hands being cuffed behind her back. He wrapped an arm around her middle while his free hand unbuttoned her jeans and slipped under her panties to touch her._

" _Yes you have, Sakura, you can't stop thinking about me fucking you. You really want me don't you? The real me"._

" _ **Sakura!"**_

Sakura blinked the daydream away and noticed Ino had been waving in her face "Hello! Earth to Sakura!"

"Oh, s-sorry Ino" she could feel her cheeks were warm, she focused on her friend to calm down "w-what were you saying?".

"I said don't you start your shift at the hospital soon?" Sakura looked at her phone. _Shit!_ She quickly got up and grabbed her bag as headed to the door while saying her goodbyes. Just as she said bye and opened the door, she was stopped by the blonde.

"Don't think I'm done asking you questions about this new man of yours, billboard brow" she winked. And with that the pinkette quickly turned and left without saying word or even an insult. She couldn't understand why she was so infatuated with a man she had only spoken to once, not to mention her imagination was going crazy.

* * *

 **Later in the day at the hospital**

The A and E department was busy today which was lucky for Sakura as she wanted to keep herself busy and stop having erotic dreams about a certain Uchiha. She still couldn't understand why he wouldn't leave her thoughts. She was dreading the end of her shift; it wasn't gonna be easy.

"Dr Haruno, we have a patient coming in from Konoha prison, it looks serious" It sounded tough and more stressful than normal patients; the perfect distraction for the pinkette.

The nurse explained the patient's situation and condition. "Name is Genba Okumura, age 32, a convict who got caught up in a fight in the prison and fell down a flight of stairs. He has concussion along with some cuts and bruises, including a deep cut on the back of his head".

Sakura scanned through the man's notes while listening. "We'll give him a CT scan first and treat the flesh wounds while waiting for the results".

The nurse spoke up in a worrying tone "Ummm also, the police are here to keep an eye on him. Apparently he assaulted one of the paramedics who is being treated at the moment and the man is known for being violent and aggressive".

Sakura looked up to see a group of policemen in the ward where her patient was. As she made her way in, a question came to mind:

 _ **If the police are here, will he be here as well? …you can't give me a fucking break can you brain…**_

Before even entering the room, the convict had pushed several people away from him and punched one of the officers, it was clear the patient didn't want to be treated.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"YOU NEED TO BE TREATED FOR THOSE WOUNDS, NOW SIT BACK DOWN!"

"WHY?! SO YOU CAN KNOCK ME OUT AND MAKE IT LOOK LIKE AN ACCIDENT?! DON'T FUCK WITH ME!"

"ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND?!"

"SHUT UP!"

The man waved the scalpel around preventing anyone from getting near him. To the officers the man was crazy, but to Sakura and the medics, the man was simply scared. Being in prison it was most likely he had heard some awful rumours and stories. Whether they were true or not didn't matter; the damage was already done.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"GENBA!"

The room became silent, every one turned to the owner of the voice; the pink haired doctor stood in the door way and kept her eyes on her patient. She calmly walked passed the officers, security and medics as she spoke to the man, who in Sakura's eyes, was a terrified child.

"I'm Doctor Haruno and I'll be looking after you while you're here, ok?" The man said nothing but didn't lower his guard. "I know you're scared Genba, I understand that, but my colleagues and I need to treat your wounds before they get worse. That's all we want to do and nothing more- "

"SHUT UP! WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU?! You could be working with these assholes and planning to poison me or something" The man's panting fastened, at this rate he would have a panic attack and collapse and making his injuries even worse. This had to be dealt with now and fast.

Sakura walked closer to the man, the scalpel still in his hand. "I promise you Genba, no one here is going to do such a thing, especially with me around" Genba noticed the look in her eyes growing more serious, her words felt real.

"It's alright to be scared. It doesn't matter if you're a convict or not, you're still human, and the fact that you're hesitating to hurt me shows you are kind." The doctor smiled gently at the man; his breathing had calmed down and he started to lower the weapon.

"Now"

One of the officers charged at Genba, pushing Sakura to the side. Just as the others were about to follow, Genba's anxiety grew tenfold, his body moved on its own and leaped towards the pinkette, with the scalpel in front of him. He screamed; as if he was telling himself to stop, to get the only person who treated like a human in the room to get out of the way, to warn everyone.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _ **THUMP!**_

The ordeal happened within seconds, Sakura looked with her eyes wide open at the back before her; separating her and the convict. She recognised the build, the posture, the raven-black spiky hair.

 _Madara…_

Madara, in a defensive stance kept one hand on the man's wrist; to stop the scalpel from going any deeper into his forearm. Blood was dripping, but neither of them moved. Genba's expression was that of complete despair, realizing what he had done, who he injured, and who he was aiming for. Just before the officers stepped in again to 'deal' with the situation…

"Nobody move"

His deep voice echoed through the room, stopping every one of their tracks and thoughts. What surprised people most was how calm he was; surely after being stabbed you'd be a little angry, but Madara didn't show any anger.

"It's alright Okumura, you're safe here. Those guys aren't here"

Every one stayed where they were, not daring to move. Genba clenched his eyes shut as the tears finally began to fall. Both his hands dropped to his side.

"I… I'm sorry… sir…" he continued mumbling.

Sakura stepped aside to stand beside Madara and watched the policemen gently picking him up (by Madara's orders) and carried him to the bed. They kept their eyes on the man until Sakura turned to face Shizune.

"Shizune, please check his record for any mental health problems, I'd also like a report from you gentlemen"

The officers all turned to look at the doctor with confusion, noticing the tone in her voice changed when she addressed them. Though some of them looked like they were reluctant to.

"If this man is being abused by his cell mates and is suffering with mental health then I need to know so we can find the best course of action".

"Are you saying we're neglecti- "

"No I am not. But this is a hospital, not a prison or a police station, so as long as he is in this building, Genba Okumura is a patient and you will follower my orders here. Do you understand?"

"Bu- "

"I said do I make myself clear?"

Madara watched in awe as the young pink haired doctor had turned a group of policemen into a group of school boys being scolded by their teacher. It was quite amusing. They all nodded.

"Sir! Your arm!"

Sakura turned back to see one of the nurses near Madara looking at the scalpel still in his arm. For some reason though Sakura felt funny when she saw the nurse talking to the him. She frowned.

"D-don't pull it out!"

He pulled it out and placed on a nearby tray "It's fine" He said as he took out a handkerchief to cover the wound and stop the bleeding "I've had worse so this is no big deal".

The nurse was stunned.

"Seriously?"

Madara and the nurse turned to Sakura "You get stabbed and 'it's fine, no big deal' is all you can say?!" The Uchiha's shoulders tensed up; The cherry blossom was mad at him now? He used all the muscles in his face to stop himself from smirking.

"I mean clearly it is fine that you're bleeding through your handkerchief and making a mess on the floor. You better have someone check it out just to be safe" so much sass and sarcasm. This was a side of Sakura Madara wanted to see more of.

"Well, if that's the case then it's only fair that you treat it for me, after all, you are responsible for this"

 _Son of a -! I'm not the one who made you step in front of me. I mean I was even prepared to get the man to the ground! Even though that would have made things worse and I'd be in trouble for that._

Was the Uchiha testing her? Or was he just looking for a way to get the two alone together. Like that would happen in a hospital. Unless…

"*sigh* very well. Shiho, please take care of Genba until I'm back, I'll treat Officer Uchiha in my office while we discuss todays 'incident'".

He bowed "I'm all yours, _doctor"_ the smirked finally showed itself. Bastard was gonna pay that was for sure.

Madara followed Sakura to her office, leaving the stunned colleagues behind. Sakura opened her office door and headed for the aid kit in one of the draws as she heard the door close. She carried it to the coach and looked at him.

"Sit down" Sakura continued to try and stay in professional mode, even if they were in her office.

Madara took off his blazer and unbuttoned his cuff to reveal the wound more and the muscles on his arms, not to mention the thick veins. Sakura had to look away as she watched him undo the top button of his shirt as well; her hormones didn't need any more temptations to push her over the edge. She picked up the first aid kit and turned around to face the Uchiha.

"Don't hesitate to be rough with me if you have to"

She could have sworn his words had made more heat and tension in the room. Whether that was his intention or not was another story. She put on the disposable gloves with a snap.

"Hmph, alright"

The pinkette nudged closer to Madara to take a closer look at the cut. She gently let her finger tips touch the skin around the cut, she could feel his warmth and the hardness of his muscles. His biceps were impressive, she gulped and continued telling herself to focus.

"Well, it's not as bad as I thought, but any deeper and it would have been a stitching job. I'll clean it and bandage it up for you" Madara just nodded with an "alright" as he watched the young doctor apply antiseptic onto some cotton wool and gently dabbed it on his cut. His skin tingled every time her fingers brushed against him, so gentle it felt like she was teasing him.

"Sorry about my men by the way. They tend to get a bit carried away and rough when there's danger in front of them"

Sakura chuckled "It's ok, although if you hadn't stepped in when you did, I would have kicked that officer who pushed me right in the balls"

Yes, Madara walked into the room just as he saw one of his officers push the cherry blossom aside without a care for her safety. He was definitely going to have a talk with him later, but he wasn't going to stop Sakura from getting payback if she really wanted.

The room was silent while Madara watched Sakura bandage his forearm; feeling how braver she was getting with every touch.

"Don't think I've forgotten about our date?"

Sakura looked up and saw the man had been watching her, only now realising how close their faces were. Her face was at the same level as his neck, the thought of kissing his neck; wondering how he'd react to a kiss on the neck, or even a sneaky, little nip. The pinkette unconsciously bit her lip but sensed she was still being watched. She looked up to see Madara watching her every move, her red cheeks and lip biting didn't go unnoticed. She kept still as she felt the officers hand gently hold her chin and touch her bottom lip with his thumb, she couldn't help her quickened breathing, she just wanted to kiss him.

He whispered "You shouldn't bite your lips like that…" his thumb brushed her bottom lip, then her top lip and stopped in between "… you have no idea what that does to a man".

Sakura's chest was heaving, not that she noticed or even cared. _**Oh god, please stop teasing me with your thumb and just kiss me already… mmmmm, god his eyes, his skin, even his scent. I really wanna kiss his thumb and put it in my mouth- Argh! god I'm such a pervert!**_

 _ **Ring! Ring!**_

She turned her attention to her office phone, just as she was about to get up, she felt a hot breath by her ear "ignore it" it sent a chill down her spine. She looked back to him; their faces once again close, with only a few centimetres between their lips but still close enough to feel each other's breath on one another; even that felt hot. Sakura's imagination went wild at the thought of her kissing the police officer in her office with the blinds shut.

"B-but it could be an emergency… what if… what if someone needs me" despite saying that, Sakura didn't dare move from her spot.

He whispered; his lips were close enough to brush her lips with every word he spoke "But you're needed here, doctor". _**Why do his words turn me on so much?**_

The phone had stopped ringing long ago. The room was filled with heavy panting from both the young Doctor and police officer. They were close enough to kiss, they so badly wanted to kiss but neither of them moved; as if they were playing a game of 'who will break first'.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" Madara smirked but didn't move, he wanted to see how far he could push the little cherry blossom. Sakura could clearly see what he was up to; two can play at that game.

"Hmph, I don't kiss my patients" She couldn't help adjusting how she sat, before she realised her thighs were rubbing together. Madara moved his bandaged arm to lay across the back of the couch.

"So you're finally calling me your patient, so you like playing doctors and nurses do you?"

"Hmhm, sounds like someone likes roleplaying huh?" Answering a question with a question, the heat was growing with the thought of roleplaying.

He chuckled with amusement and lowered his already deep voice. "I do, after all, there are other uses I have for handcuffs". Sakura bit her lip again trying to stop herself from smiling, feeling like she was going to snap at any minute.

 _ **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Doctor Haruno, you're needed at the receptions desk!" Sakura's lust was quickly changing to pure rage. She took a deep breath and stood up.

"I'll be right there!... Please excuse me for a moment officer Uchiha".

Madara kept his eyes on her; watching the way her hips swayed thanks to her heels. As she turned the door knob she finally discovered it had been locked the whole time. She looked back at the Uchiha still sat on the couch who simply smiled. She gave him a shy smile before unlocking the door and leaving the room.

Madara layed his head back and took a sigh of relief, he had never experienced such a heated moment. He had had past lovers before, but something was different about the cherry blossom; was it her shyness yet determination to be bold? She was intriguing enough to have been on his mind ever since he met her at the Christmas party.

 _ **RING! RING!**_

Madara ignored the phone as he tried to calm himself down and thought about writing a report about the incident, and have a one to one talk to the officer who almost got his balls served to him on a silver platter by the fiery cherry blossom. In the background the phone recorded a voice message.

* * *

"Send those notes to Tsunade and let her know I'm finishing now".

"Alright, good work today Miss Haruno"

It had only been 10 minutes but it felt longer, she was hoping the Uchiha was still in her office waiting for her. Although she never showed it, the thought made her feel giddy.

She finally reached her office door and opened it; trying to stay in work mode. She stopped in her tracks as she watched Madara putting his jacket back on. Anxiety began to build; was he tired of waiting? Did something else come up? Or did he just get bored? She ignored her fears.

"Sorry I took so long, oh erm, are you leaving?"

Madara turned around and gave the pinkette a melancholy smile "Afraid so, I need to head back to the station, write some reports and give my colleagues a good talking to" he walked towards her desk and reached out to her office phone. "Your friend left a message for you by the way". He pressed the playback button and walked slowly to Sakura as the voice message played out.

" **Hey Sakura, your phones off so I thought I'd just send you a message like this while I remember. Let me know when you're free to come over for dinner this weekend. Oh and don't worry, it'll just be us girls so you've got no excuses to not talk about that dishy Madara you've got your eye on, hehe I bet after seeing his photos in that calendar you'd love to ride on his Susanoo even more now! Hahaha anyway talk to you later".**

…. Fuck.

Sakura's mind went into meltdown, no thoughts could no longer be processed, well apart from one; _Ino is going to fucking pay…_

She didn't dare move or even lift her head up to see Madara's expression. He now knew how she felt about him… and that her friend knows… and that she talked about him… and thought about him… slowly, Sakura's started thinking of what to do next.

 _Well… good thing this buildings tall... I can just jump off and-_

"What's your friends name?" Madara's deep voice stop her thoughts, she looked up; going from completely embarrassed to confused.

"I-Ino… why?"

Madara closed the distance between them gave her an amused smirk before pressing his against hers. Just as she processed that the man was kissing her, he had moved his lips to her ear.

"Tell your friend Ino that you're unavailable _all_ weekend as you will be with me" And without even waiting for a response Madara left; leaving a very flustered doctor whose face was now the same colour as her hair.

* * *

Madara slowly made his way back to his car; groaning at the thought of going back to work. As he unlocked his car his phone vibrated for a text message. He got in and then opened the message; he wasn't expecting a reply so soon.

 _ **To: Madara**_

 _ **Do you always walk off before getting an answer? -_-**_

 _ **And yes / I am free this weekend. All weekend.**_

 _ **From: Sakura**_

* * *

 _ **Once again, I'm so sorry this took so long. So much has been going on in life. So I've finally got a job (temp for now) so you might have to wait for other chapters of any of my fanfics but I'm still going! So thank you to those who have continued reading my fanfics and I hope the wait was worth it. See ya soon!**_


End file.
